onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Mitchell
|DOB = March 27, 1970 |birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0593310/ }} Elizabeth Joanna Mitchell (née Robertson) is one of the supporting actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Ingrid. Biography 'Life and Career' Mitchell was born in Los Angeles, California in 1970. Her mother and stepfather were lawyers and moved to Dallas, Texas shortly after her birth. Mitchell is the eldest of three sisters. She grew up in Highland Park. Mitchell graduated from Booker T. Washington High School for the Performing and Visual Arts in 1988. She attended Stephens College in Missouri, and graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in acting in 1991. She then studied at the British American Drama Academy. Mitchell worked for six years at the Dallas Theater Center and a year at the Encore Theater. Mitchell began her acting debut in the early 1990s. She made her mark playing a couple of lesbian roles; she played Angelina Jolie's stable girlfriend in the 1998 HBO film, Gia, and played the first lesbian lover of Dr. Kerry Weaver on ER. Mitchell starred in the films Frequency and Nurse Betty in the year 2000. She also had guest spots on Boston Legal, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Everwood, House M.D., JAG, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Spin City, The Sentinel, and in the Party of Five spin-off, Time of Your Life. In 2002, Mitchell appeared as Ms. Clause on The Santa Clause 2 and reprised her role as Ms. Clause in The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause in 2006. In July 2006, Mitchell was cast as Juliet on the ABC hit series Lost. Her character was described as "the best female villain of 2006." Mitchell submitted an episode as consideration on her behalf in the category of "Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series" at the 2007 Emmy Awards, but was not nominated. Mitchell was cast on V'', another ABC series in March 2009. Although ABC and Warner Bros. officials announced she was only cast as a guest star, the announcement led to speculation and concern that Mitchell's character would be killed off at the end of ''Lost's fifth season, which ended on a cliffhanger that left the fate of her character unknown. Mitchell was later named the lead actress on V'', and her character was killed off in the premiere of the sixth and final season of ''Lost. However, Mitchell returned for the two-part series finale. She later received an Emmy nomination for her appearance in the series finale, but this time in the guest actress category. V'' was cancelled by ABC after only two seasons in 2011. Afterwards, Mitchell went on to star in the film ''Answers to Nothing, and had another guest role on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. The following year, Mitchell joined the cast of Revolution replacing actress Andrea Roth, whom she had worked with on one episode of Lost. The series premiered in September 2012, and was cancelled after only two seasons in May 2014. Mitchell divorced her husband of nine years, Chris Soldevilla, due to irreconcilable differences in 2013. They continue to share custody of a son named C.J. After Revolution's cancellation by NBC, Mitchell was cast as the Snow Queen from The Snow Queen tale on Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz's Once Upon a Time in July 2014. She had previously worked with the duo on Lost. Mitchell appeared in nine episodes during the fourth season until her character's demise. In February 2015, Mitchell was cast as a series regular on Crossing Lines, and appeared during the third season arc. In February 2016, Mitchell was cast as Deb on Kitsis and Horowitz's Dead of Summer. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 403 18.png BTS 403 19.png BTS 403 20.png BTS 403 21.png BTS 403 22.png BTS 403 27.png BTS 406 09.png BTS 406 11.png BTS 407 02.png BTS 407 09.png BTS 407 10.png BTS 407 11.png BTS 407 12.png BTS 407 13.png BTS 407 14.png BTS 407 15.png BTS 407 16.png BTS 407 17.png BTS 407 18.png BTS 408 01.png BTS 408 03.png BTS 408 05.png BTS 408 06.png BTS 408 07.png BTS 408 08.png BTS 408 15.png BTS 408 16.png BTS 408 17.png BTS 408 22.png BTS 408 23.png BTS 410 03.png BTS 410 09.png BTS 410 10.png BTS 410 11.png BTS 410 13.png BTS 410 14.png BTS 410 15.png BTS 410 16.png Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 4 Cast